dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
August Heart
Early Life August Heart and his brother Jorge grew up in Central City. The two were best friends and did everything together. August wanted to become an economic manager for a company when he grew up. And as he studied in high school, he met his new best friend, Barry Allen. The two grew close and did all the homework together. And when August wasn't with Barry, he was with Jorge. Until the day Jorge was killed. Now, August changed his plans for the future. He wanted to become a police officer and stop crimes in Central City. Barry helped August get through the death of his brother as Barry had lost his mother years earlier. CCPD It only took a couple of years until August became a police officer. He worked with Barry who was a CSI and soon, August was a detective. He also befriended two other detectives, Joe West, and Eddie Thawne. The four worked together on many cases and as Barry became friends with Joe's daughter, Iris, August knew it wasn't just friendship, but he didn't want to say anything and rush it. One day when August and Barry planned to go take a beer together, Barry was struck by lightning in his lab. He was taken to hospital and then STAR labs, but Barry was stuck in a coma for months. During this time, August got a new partner in Patty Spivot. He also saw how Iris and Eddie became a couple during the time Barry was gone. But Barry woke up and got back to work. He also began to come late nearly every day. August, of course, knew something was wrong, but he still helped and covered for Barry every time. Barry and Patty also became a couple which made sure August could meet Barry more often. It only took two months until August learned the truth. Barry Allen was Central City's new hero, The Flash. August later learned who had killed his brother. It was an organization known as the Black Hole. He and Barry started to drift apart while August was hunting Black Hole. This took a stop though as August was hit by lightning. Godspeed Waking up one day, August realized he had been in a coma and was now at STAR labs. The Flash had used his powers to make sure August woke up instead of staying in the coma for months. This was also when Heart revealed to The Flash he knew he was Barry Allen. For a couple of weeks, August worked as a partner for The Flash. But in secret, August worked to find and destroy Black Hole. He called himself Godspeed as he both battled Black Hole and The Flash. As Godspeed, August killed other speedsters he felt didn't deserve their speed. This also caused him to battle Barry and reveal his identity to him. Barry was heartbroken but able to defeat his best friend. After this, August was sent to prison. Return Three years later, Wally West came to August needing help to battle Zoom. At first, August refused, but he then realized he could make a deal. He told Wally he would help, if he was set free afterwards. Wally and August teamed up against Zoom as Godspeed and The Flash. They were able to beat Zolomon, but afterwards, Godspeed got away. August began planning what he would do next. Black Hole had been weakned and when he learned where their last operation was, he got there and killed them all. August also got to Barry Allen's grave to pay his respects before turning himself in once more.